


Naruto's Cum-Dumpsters Gaiden

by daddy0



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anthology, Birth, Drunk Sex, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Married Couple, Married Sex, Paizuri, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Straight Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy0/pseuds/daddy0
Summary: An anthology of stories varying in length set in the universe of Naruto's Cum-Dumpsters. Content warnings at the start of each chapter.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	1. Big Breasted Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> An old story of mine that I didn't re-read or re-edit.

Hinata Uzumaki (née Hyuga) was normally a reserved and quiet person, but after a few drinks, it wouldn't take long for her to loosen up. This is how she found herself lamenting in her bed late at night waiting for her husband to arrive home.

You see, recently Naruto had added another girl to his cum-dumpsters: Sarada Uchiha. Naruto was spending a lot of time with Sarada and this caused a bit of jealousy amongst the other girls, especially Hinata. She just didn't understand why he'd choose the Uchiha over herself, after all, Sarada was a flatty, not a big breasted beauty such as herself.

Hinata always had a certain level of comfort knowing that she was the top dog amongst the cum-dumpsters because of her prodigious mammaries. Her only competition was Sakura, who had been flat-chested until a mysterious growth spurt in her teen years, but even then, Sakura's breasts were completely outmatched by Hinata's.

It had been an entire week since she saw any action from her husband. He would always arrive home late at night and claim to be 'too tired' to do anything, and when she would visit him at work he would say that he was 'too busy' with his Hokage duties. There hadn't been a dry spell like this between the pair for years at this point.

Just as Hinata finished lamenting, the bedroom door opened; Naruto had arrived home.

"Naruto? You're home early?" Hinata had not kept track of the time, but being a ninja, she could tell what the time was regardless of a clock.

"Yeah, Shikamaru's filling in for me, he said that he thinks I need some time off." A sombre smile appeared across the Hokage's face, he didn't seem all that happy that he had been given some sort of break.

"Time off? For how long?"

"A week."

Hinata gasped. It seemed unbelievable to her that her husband would be home for an entire seven days! She couldn't be happier. This was seven days that the Uzumaki family could be together, seven days she could spend with the love of her life, seven days Naruto could spend with his children and seven days she could spend getting her holes stuffed until she couldn't cum anymore.

"You don't seem happy?" Hinata had risen from her laying position and was now sitting cross-legged on the bed as she talked.

"I mean, I'm not unhappy, I just think that the Hokage should always be doing his job, you know?" Naruto joined in taking a seat on the bed, and at this point he noticed that his wife wasn't entirely sober. Her flushed cheeks and lusty grin gave it all away.

"Have you been drinking?" Naruto asked, it wasn't uncommon for Hinata to relax with a glass of wine at the end of day, but she clearly hadn't just had one glass.

"What makes you think that?" Hinata gave a coy look as she began to crawl towards her husband and, once reaching him, got close so she could intentionally press her breasts against his chest.

Naruto smirked. He knew Hinata could get pretty rowdy when she was drunk, and given that they hadn't had sex in a week, his body's natural response to her seduction encouraged him to play along.

"Maybe I am? What're you gonna do about it?" Hinata leaned in to kiss Naruto on the lips, but the blond stopped her and smiled.

"C'mon Hinata, we both know what you want, so let's skip the romance and go straight into it." Hinata smiled at this, feeling lucky to have such a perceptive man as her husband. Given that she was his wife, there was usually some foreplay before they properly began, but Naruto understood what Hinata wanted, and it was never a bad thing to get straight to the point.

Without saying anything, the couple began devouring each other's lips with great passion reserved only for the strongest of loves. Though Naruto had his other cum-dumpsters while Hinata was going through a dry spell, there was nothing like the embrace of his wife after a long day filing paperwork and giving missions to genin.

"Naruto…" Hinata let out a soft moan as Naruto began to grope and squeeze her clothed breasts. Her mammoth tits were incomparable in size to anything else, with each mammary being larger than her own head and having just the right amount of sag to give them that perfect hang.

Using his hand, Naruto kneaded his wife's breasts until the woman was a moaning mess. He then removed her shirt, exposing the giant udders to the dimly lit bedroom's air. They always looked good in clothes, but Hinata's naked breasts were a sight to behold. Hanging low past her navel, the mounds were tipped with slightly-browned nipples that seemed to be as hard as steel from Naruto's ministrations.

"Damn. I always forget how huge these things are." Naruto emphasised his words by giving Hinata's tits another big squeeze, causing the woman to moan.

"Naruto… lemme see your cock." Her drunkenness showing, Hinata fumbled with her husband's pants until he removed his pants himself. Naruto's cock sprung out from its confinement and almost smacked Hinata in the face, making the woman giggle.

"Wow, Naruto, I'm glad to see you're so hard for me." Smiling, Hinata could smell the musk permeating from Naruto's cock and savoured it, the pheromones from his erection only working to increase the woman's inebriation.

"Mmm… I miss this so much." Hinata gave the tip of Naruto's penis a small kiss before beginning to take it in her mouth. She missed the taste, the smell, the heat, everything about her husband's cock was something she needed in her life.

Now laying on his back, Naruto instructed Hinata to use her tits on his cock while she blew him. Very much liking the idea, Hinata groped both of her massive mammaries and wrapped them around the length of her husband's member.

"You like my fat tits, Naruto?" A sense of pride swelled in Hinata. She was glad that Naruto still appreciated a set of knockers like her own, especially when he was constantly surrounded by (relatively) small-breasted women.

Although Hinata was late in joining Naruto's cum-dumpsters, she always saw herself as number one. Sakura was the first, but Naruto didn't love her, not romantically anyway. Hinata felt that she was the best of the cum-dumpsters because Naruto genuinely loved her as his wife. She became his cum-dumpster only after they had begun dating, and it was just a year later when he proposed and they got married.

Done with her reminiscing, Hinata Uzumaki began moving her titanic tits up and down the shaft of her lover while she slowly bobbed her head over his glans. She had perfected the art of the blowjob over the years, and adding her boobs to the equation ensured that she would get the creamy reward she always looked forward to.

Naruto was in heaven. After a week without his wife, the soft and pillowy embrace of her tits was almost like a completely new experience to him. The combination blowjob-titfuck was enough to make him regret not using his wife over the past seven days.

From an outside perspective, what seemed to be a normal couple appeared quite the opposite given the extraordinary endowments the two shared. Naruto's three foot mega-cock was almost completely swallowed up by Hinata's unreal breasts. It was a fantastic sight for anyone who would have the privilege to watch.

The couple, while very different when it came to personality, were quite the same when it came to their prodigious endowments. Naruto couldn't remember a time when he didn't have a colossal cock, and Hinata's mammaries had always been overly massive ever since she was in the academy. It was as if fate had brought the two together to share their sexual gifts with each other.

Unsatisfied with just the glans, Hinata began pushing her head forward to get more of Naruto's cock in her mouth and throat. This wasn't easy, not because of length and girth of the erection, Hinata had long since lost her gag reflex, but because with her tits covering most of his member, only eight or so inches remained uncovered, leaving a relatively small amount of penis for the woman to take within her throat.

"Hinata…" Naruto could feel himself approaching orgasm, and was surprised at how much of his penis his wife stuff her face with given that almost all of it was covered by soft titties.

Hinata could sense that Naruto was close, so she sped up her ministrations and her breasts began to slap against his thighs, making a loud flopping sound that only made the act more lewd than it already was. Activating her Byakugan, Hinata could see past both her breasts and Naruto's penis to see the pleasured expression on his face, one she was all too familiar with.

"Hinata, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto's cock finally gave way like a dam with too much water. Hinata could feel his cock throb between her breasts as it spewed semen into her mouth and down her throat. The taste of his semen had been one she sorely missed and she moaned as she felt it consume her taste buds.

The consistency of Naruto's semen was thicker than usual, Hinata noted. She guessed that her breasts felt so good that they literally churned the life-giving fluid to its current extra-thick state. Regardless of its thickness, Hinata had no trouble swallowing it all down, at lest until a certain point.

After a few shots, Hinata began intentionally not swallowing the hot substance so that it would spurt back out from her mouth and onto her breasts. The only thing she loved more than the taste of cum was the feeling of it on her delicate skin.

Naruto had lost his vision temporarily due to the power of his orgasm, leaving him unable to witness his semen flowing onto and between his wife's tits, a sight that he never hated to see. The extra-thick substance was like yogurt against Hinata's skin, leaving a thick coat on each breast as it still shot from Naruto's penis and into her mouth.

Eventually, the flow of cum stopped, and Hinata was even more covered than before. Near the end of the ejaculation, she had let the penis leave her mouth and shoot all over her face, leaving it coated like her boobs. She was unrecognisable as Hinata Uzumaki, and was instead a cum-covered titty-monster.

After recovering from his orgasm, Naruto observed his wife and got hard again at the sight of her coated in his semen, but the need to sleep overcame him as he looked at the wall-mounted clock in their room and saw that it was now 12:30 AM, and he needed the rest more than anything at that point.

After using a quick-cleaning jutsu she had invented for this exact purpose, Hinata joined her husband under the covers as they shared a goodnight kiss and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of all the things they were going to do over the next seven days…


	2. Routine Examination

After becoming Hokage, Tsunade announced that every resident of the Leaf will receive a medical examination as a way to ensure the safety of the people. This process would take months, and many tried to avoid the examination, including one Naruto Uzumaki.

Unfortunately for him, though, there were ANBU assigned specifically to prevent people from skipping out. After being caught, Naruto was brought to the Konoha hospital for his check-up, not knowing that this would lead to a rather pleasurable rest of his day.

-

"It needs my attention? But why?" Tsunade stood in her office talking to a nurse from the hospital about an apparently quite serious problem a patient had.

"I know I'm the best medic this village has ever seen, but I'm also the Hokage, I can't stop what I'm doing just to look at a patient." She blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face before taking a seat atop her desk.

"But, Lady Hokage, this is something no one's ever seen before!" The nurse's face conveyed both stress and anxiety over what had brought her to the Hokage's office, she was clearly not going to leave until Tsunade looked at this patient.

"No one's seen before? Ugh, you know what? Fine, I'll take a look at the patient." Somewhat intrigued, Tsunade gave up trying to make the nurse leave and instead relented, allowing the nurse to bring the patient into the room.

Naruto Uzumaki.

It had only been a few weeks since the incident with Orochimaru at Tanzaku, but Tsunade felt the respect she gained for the young Uzumaki to be dwindling with each encounter the two had since.

"Naruto? This better not be some kind of prank." Tsunade frowned. After having the ANBU catch him trying to skip his examination, she was not in the mood to deal with more of his shenanigans.

"A prank? C'mon, would I really do something like that?" With a snicker, Naruto began to remove his clothes for the examination, seeming oddly comfortable with exposing himself in front of the older woman.

Before the boy removed his pants, Tsunade noticed something… something strange. A rather large bulge trailed all the way down one of the legs of his pants and… was something poking out?

Naruto then removed his pants and boxers to reveal a sight that Tsunade was entirely shocked by. Naruto's penis, completely flaccid, was longer and thicker than anything she had ever seen in her life. It looked like some kind of weapon, something that sought to harm those who got in its way. It was truly unbelievable.

"Oh my god!" Tsunade jumped up from her desk and shouted. Thankfully (or not, depending on your perspective), her ANBU guard had also been assigned to catch people truanting, so she was completely alone with Naruto and his giant penis.

"What the hell is that thing?" Tsunade stared in utter disbelief at the gigantic slab of meat that protruded from Naruto's crotch and flopped down onto the floor. In the fifty-one years she had been alive, nothing had ever shocked her like this.

"It's my dick. Ya never seen one before?" Naruto had dealt with this kind of reaction before, it was the whole reason he was in the Hokage's office to begin with. He was caught and brought to the hospital for his mandatory check-up when, after he removed his pants, the nurse screeched and fainted. He had to wake her up before she took him to where he is now.

"Y-Your penis?" Tsunade had instinctively assumed a defensive stance, as if Naruto's cock was about to attack her or something. It was flaccid, but it still looked bigger than she ever thought possible, especially on Naruto's small twelve-year-old frame.

Tsunade moved from behind her desk to in front of it, cautiously approaching the boy in her office to get a better look at him. "Is this some kind of transformation jutsu?"

Naruto chuckled, "That's the same thing Sakura said." He grabbed hold of his penis with both hands (neither of which could make it even halfway around) and began to stroke himself.

"What are you doing?!" Tsunade, still in her defensive mindset, almost attacked Naruto once he began stroking himself, but something was stopping her, and she couldn't quite explain what it was.

"I'm getting myself hard to prove this thing's real." Naruto boldly stated, increasing the speed of his jerking off.

He made no attempt to hide that he was admiring Tsunade's body. Everything from her blonde hair and flawless skin to her gigantic breasts and wide hips were used as material for Naruto to get himself off to. While Tsunade remained stunned, Naruto imagined what it would be like to fondle her breasts. Each one exceeded the size of his own head by many times. They were so voluminous that they sagged under their own weight, giving them a delightful natural look that most women Tsunade's age only wished they could have.

"Damn, Granny, you sure do have some massive tits for an old lady." Hearing this, Tsunade felt a twinge of anger in her chest, but it was overcome by a different feeling, one she had not felt in a very long time. The fifth Hokage began to feel her nipples stiffen and her vagina moisten; just the sight of Naruto's now fully erect monster-cock was enough to bring her to arousal.

As if she was being controlled by some outside force, Tsunade removed the green Hokage garb she wore to reveal the sleeveless, dangerously low-cut top underneath. The weight of her massive breasts stretched the top out and increased the amount of cleavage visible to Naruto's eyes. She intentionally leaned over to make sure the boy could see deep into her cleavage, making him grin.

"What's the matter? Did my giant dick make you horny?" Feeling cocky, Naruto began to wave his cock in front of Tsunade as if to say 'come and get some'.

"Listen here, brat. I don't know how or why you have such a gigantic cock, but I'm feeling incredibly horny today, so why don't you shut up and lay down." Pushing through her newfound lust, Tsunade gave Naruto her orders and waited for home to follow them. After a few seconds of nothing, Tsunade pushed the boy to the ground and went straight for his package.

"I haven't had a cock since before the Third Great Ninja War, so consider yourself lucky." The Hokage began her ministrations by feeling up Naruto's massive balls. She attempted to grope them with one hand each, but their sheer mass proved to be too much. Tsunade lowered her head to the orbs and began sucking on the left one while she used both hands to fondle the right one.

"Whoa, that feels awesome…" Having been silent since Tsunade took control, Naruto moaned in pleasure when he felt her tongue lapping up against his hairless left nut. He continued moaning while Tsunade sloppily made out with one testicle and churned the other.

As Tsunade stated before, it had been many, many years since she had been with a man, so she was getting used to the feelings associated with sloppily sucking on a pre-teen's over-sized testicle once again. She could feel her face warming up intensely as the heat from Naruto's junk exuded onto her. As she sucked, she felt a dollop of substance splash against her face. Looking up, she discovered that Naruto's cock had begun to leak pre-cum—and lots of it.

Pre-cum had begun to flow from Naruto's penis at an alarming rate, and Tsunade didn't know what to do. She desperately wanted to continue sucking the boy's huge nuts, but the allure of drinking his pre-cum straight from the tap was a powerful one.

After dedicating another minute or so of her make-out session with Naruto's testicles, Tsunade dragged her tongue up the impossible length of the boy's penis and lapped up his drooling pre-cum along the way. There was so much of the fluid that she had to swallow multiple times to get it all in, it made her wonder how much he could properly cum if the stuff that came before it was this plentiful.

"Jeez, there's so much, how?" Asking nobody in particular, Tsunade started sucking the pre-cum straight from Naruto's urethra in order to get it all out and allow her too begin blowing the giant piece of meat.

"I haven't came since yesterday, so I'm super backed up." Yesterday? If this was just one day of not cumming, how much would he build up if left for multiple days? Tsunade pondered the answer to this question for only a second before she noticed that no more pre-cum was coming out. Mission accomplished.

Before Tsunade could begin her fellatio, she noticed that Naruto was smiling ear-to-ear. She immediately assumed that he was smiling because he thought he had beaten her at something, made her show weakness in his presence. She put on a serious face and addressed her concern.

"Naruto, don't get all smug just because you managed to get me horny. I'm the one in charge here, and it can all end at the snap of my fingers, so be humble for once in your life, got it?" Without waiting for an answer, Tsunade opened her mouth as wide as she possibly could to welcome the head of Naruto's cock into her warm, wet face-hole.

Tsunade struggled initially with getting just half of the enormous cock-head into her mouth, but through sheer force of will, she managed to get the entire knob in her mouth. She was immediately met with a peculiar taste, one that was familiar, yet new, it reminded her of Dan and all the sexual escapades the two had together, but Dan had a normal sized penis, and Naruto definitely did not.

It had been decades since the last time Tsunade had a dick in her mouth, but the experience she had from her younger years reemerged as she took more of Naruto's gargantuan cock into her mouth. She began swirling her tongue around the shaft as she lowered herself on it, causing Naruto to moan and begin talking.

"Wow, your tongue…" Naruto's face contorted with pleasure as Tsunade continued dropping herself deeper and deeper on his member until it hit what felt like some sort of barrier. Tsunade's throat had been stretched to its limit by Naruto's penis, causing the muscles within to tighten up further down so that the invading meat-stick couldn't go further. Cursing her own body, Tsunade pushed her down further, trying to force her oesophagus open to allow more cock in.

"Holy shit…" Naruto cursed as he felt his cock spread the tight confines of Tsunade's throat, allowing him to penetrate deeper into her oesophagus and reach parts of her insides that were even tighter than what he was currently experiencing. The walls of Tsunade's throat were so tight and warm that Naruto thought he might burst right then and there.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was experiencing many pleasures herself. The massive phallic obstruction in her throat made it hard to breath, but that somehow made it feel even better. Her entire body shivered with delight each time she felt Naruto's penis throb inside her. She knew that a boy his age would not last long, so she made every second count.

"Granny, I'm getting close…" Still managing to call Tsunade by the playful nickname he gave her, Naruto could feel his huge balls churning up an equally huge load. He usually lasted longer when it came to blowjobs, but given that it had been a day since he last came, Naruto couldn't hold it in for as long as he would have liked to.

Sensing her partner's impending orgasm, Tsunade began to massage his balls to coax the load directly from them, hoping that the volume of semen he would shoot was as oversized as the rest of his package.

Being the greatest medical ninja in the world, Tsunade decided to use her vast knowledge of the human body to her advantage and took one hand off of Naruto's balls and begin stroking his taint. Naruto gave an immediate reaction and began breathing very heavily, conveying how close he was to orgasm. Tsunade loaded her fingers with chakra as she located the boy's prostate, preparing to give him the greatest orgasm of his life. Once she found it, she gently caressed the area before giving it a gentle push, getting a long and heavy moan from Naruto.

"Ah! I'm cumming!" With newfound pleasure, Naruto loudly announced his orgasm and his body reacted appropriately. His toes curled and his cock throbbed as a large gout of semen travelled its way through his urethra and into Tsunade's body.

Tsunade was greatly pleased that the size of Naruto's load was just what she hoped, but she had not thought about the logistics of actually taking in her body. She did her best to swallow wave after wave of Naruto's thick, yogurt-like cum, and it eventually started forcing its way through her oesophagus and directly into her stomach without her even swallowing it.

The amount of cum Naruto produced was truly worthy of a Jinchuriki. Each shot of semen was enough to distend Tsunade's stomach a decent amount, leaving her belly looking like a full-term pregnancy by the time he was finished.

Tsunade didn't know when she started cumming, but she knew that it was definitely the hardest orgasm she had ever had in her life. At no point during the interaction she had with Naruto did either of them touch her soaking pussy, meaning the pleasure she received just by having Naruto's godlike dick inside her orally was what brought her to a shuddering orgasm. She would have been ashamed had she not been almost unconscious from the power of her semen-induced orgasm.

After ten or so minutes of basking in the afterglow of each other's orgasms, Naruto spoke up.

"Well, I guess with age comes experience, huh?" He cracked a joke at the expense of Tsunade, but the older woman was feeling too good to get mad at him.

Tsunade officially considered her time with Naruto as his mandatory check-up—she even signed official documents—and let the boy go after promising that she would 'think about' having another sexual interaction with him.

In the end, Tsunade couldn't help but think about Naruto's oversized cock for the rest of the week, reigniting her lost sexuality in a way most surely would not approve of.


	3. Labour Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This story includes what can only be described as "baby's first bukkake." Reader discretion is advised.

It had been nine months since Sakura Uchiha (formerly Haruno) had seen her husband. They last met under the moonlight atop the Hokage Monument engaged in a passionate bout of unprotected sexual intercourse. Now, given that Sakura had only ever fucked the colossally-endowed Naruto Uzumaki in her life, Sasuke's own manhood was an unfortunate disappointment. At a respectable seven inches, the last Uchiha's penis was capable of making Sakura feel pleasure, but it just wasn't enough to make her cum.

Thankfully, Sakura's orgasm came from a place of love and joy rather than the debased lust she felt with Naruto, and even though Sasuke left by the time she woke up the next morning, he left her with a gift: their daughter, Sarada.

When Naruto heard of the pregnancy, his reaction was one of joy and annoyance. On one hand, he was happy that his lifelong friend was becoming a mother, and on the other, he new that the new life within Sakura would impede his regular fuck sessions with her.

Sakura had told Naruto that there was no need to refrain from using his full strength to fuck her, as she made sure that the baby was protected by her chakra-enhanced body. To make absolutely sure, Naruto used Sage Mode to analyse Sakura's body and the life within her, determining that it was indeed safe for him to continue fucking her with full force for the duration of her pregnancy.

In the present, Naruto and Sakura were currently heading back to the Leaf after completing a mission. Naruto worried that Sakura could endanger herself and the baby by continuing to perform missions so late into her pregnancy, but the expectant mother assured him that she would be fine.

Naruto, feeling horny after their mission, had propositioned Sakura for sex and she obliged, laying down on the grassy floor of the forest they were travelling through. Due to the weight imposed on her by her pregnant belly, it was with slow movements that she laid herself on the ground; she didn't mind though, it was her duty to have sex with Naruto whenever he pleased, she was his cum-dumpster, after all.

Before straddling her, Naruto observed Sakura's pregnant body, taking in the natural beauty of the soon-to-be mother. Her gravid belly had been poking out of her modified qipao as she refused to buy larger clothes for her larger stomach. There were wet spots on each breast as Sakura had been lactating nonstop during the past nine months, not that Naruto minded. Not only had her belly swollen from being pregnant, but her tits as ass as well. Her breasts had already been pretty big before getting pregnant, but their size now was ridiculous, almost (yet not quite) matching up to Hinata's prodigious boobs. And finally, her hips had widened in preparation for childbirth, meaning her ass was forced to expand outwards to fit her hips, and Naruto couldn't help but admire the new pillowy ass she had anytime he saw her from behind.

"Damn, I guess I've gotta thank Sasuke for getting you pregnant and giving you that big, juicy ass." Naruto said, a lecherous grin across his face. He lowered himself in between Sakura's legs after removing his pants and underwear, fully erect penis standing like a monolith, and he pulled Sakura's tight shorts from her legs and discarded them.

Naruto took in the sight of Sakura's aroused and plump pregnant pussy as he also removed her top clothing to reveal her lactating breasts. He used one finger to wipe up some of her milk and get a taste, one he thoroughly enjoyed and would seek out for as long as Sakura continued producing the substance.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei is expecting us back in the village soon, what are we going to say to him when we're late?" Sakura said this through a moan as Naruto continued to fondle her milky breasts.

"I'll just say that we were attacked by bandits or something." Naruto replied before latching his mouth onto one of Sakura's nipples and sucking, forcing the milk out of her breasts and into his mouth. He had heard when he was younger that breast milk was sour and gross, but Sakura's was anything but. The fluid tasted sweeter than any candy he'd had in his life, and the consistency of it matched regular, full-cream cows milk, making Sakura's breast milk not only sustenance for her baby once it was born, but a delectable treat for Naruto before then.

"Naruto… keep sucking on my tits…" As a consequence of Naruto's voracious feeding, Sakura could feel an orgasm building up inside her, one triggered by the feelings of maternity and lust brought together. She loved how sensitive her nipples had gotten during her pregnancy, and loved even more when Naruto utilised that to the fullest.

It was only a few seconds later when Sakura began moaning at an increased volume to denote that she was cumming, cumming from having her breasts fed upon. This caused her to begin humping the air as the orgasm shot through her body and milk began squirting from her nipples even more as Naruto continue to suck on them. Only when Naruto had been satisfied from feeding on her milk had her orgasm resided and she became aware of the massive fuckstick prodding at her engorged vagina.

"Hope there's still some left for the baby." Naruto's humorous statement was exemplified by Sakura's still squirting nipples, the milk having been shot all over her belly and Naruto's chest.

Done with her tits (for now), Naruto poked and prodded Sakura's puffy labia with the massive head of his cock, intentionally not penetrating her and instead teasing her. He loved teasing her, especially when she was so undeniably horny and ready for him.

Seeing Sakura squirm and beg for him to fuck her was enough for him to actually begin pushing into her pregnant pussy, going ever so slowly as not to give her too much pleasure and have her pass out on him, yet another side-effect of her pregnancy.

"Damn… you're so tight." Naruto stated, moving his hands to grasp Sakura's pregnant belly to help balance himself. Sakura's pussy had always been tight, but a decade of being obliterated by Naruto's obscene cock had definitely taken its toll; she wasn't loose by any means, just not as tight as she was as a young teenager. This all changed, however, once she got pregnant. Sakura's pregnancy not only increased the size of her tits and ass, but tightened up her pussy to a level not seen since she was a genin.

A quarter of the way in, Naruto's hands left Sakura's belly and went to her still squirting tits. He began to squeeze and milk them, causing them to produce even more of the live-giving fluid they created. Naruto leaned over Sakura's belly and pressed himself to her, giving his mouth complete access to both leaking teats.

"Naruto… ah!" From Naruto's slow, gentle thrusts and his sucking on her breasts, Sakura could feel an orgasm approaching, one that may be more intense than she ever could have imagined. Naruto continued to suck harder on her nipples and squeeze both tits, squirting milk everywhere, from Sakura's body to his own.

Within minutes, Naruto had sped up his thrusts so that he was penetrating Sakura at a moderate pace, one that was just fast enough for Naruto to really get into it, and just slow enough for Sakura's sensitive pregnant body to handle it.

Naruto had always been a vigorous lover, even when he had to restrain himself for situations like these, but there was one thing he always made a point to do in his conquests: womb-fucking. Nothing was more pleasurable to Naruto than the act of penetrating a woman's uterus and fully claiming her baby-making organ for himself. Out of all the girls he had previously laid with, none of them left without first having their womb fucked.

Unfortunately, during Sakura's pregnancy, there seemed to be some kind of barrier between Naruto's cock and Sakura's womb. He assumed this was something done by her body to protect the baby, and had thought about forcing his way through it, but that could hurt Sakura and the baby, so he stuck to just the (relatively) shallow fucking of her vagina, at least until after she gave birth.

Suddenly, Sakura's entire body shook as an orgasm exploded through her body. The combination of getting her pussy pounded and her boobs fed from had allowed Sakura a pleasure of which she still wasn't used to. Anytime she had orgasmed from having her milky breasts played with, she had not only felt sexual pleasure, but some kind of greater pleasure, something like one would receive after admiring a piece of art that had spent months working on. It was as if the mere fact that her body was being used for it's intended purpose brought joy to her.

Naruto, on the other hand, was still far from cumming, especially at his moderate speed. He did, however, greatly enjoy Sakura's orgasm; not only did her pussy tighten incredibly around his length, but milk shot from her nipples at a surprisingly high velocity, removing the need to swallow each mouthful and just having it shoot directly in stomach. Of course, Naruto only had one mouth, so the breasts he was not suckling had no where to aim its milk, so it simply fired off into the air, landing down on Naruto's back and Sakura's face, almost looking like the semen of a lesser man upon her features.

Amidst her orgasm, Sakura could feel a rumbling in her abdomen and womb, as if her baby was trying to communicate with her. Once the pleasure subsided, Sakura got Naruto to lift himself off of her so she could hold her own belly. As Naruto continued to fuck her, she began to feel something unexpected. All of the sudden, water came flowing out the tight spaces between her vaginal and Naruto's cock. She didn't know how to react, but it seemed that her water just broke during the middle of sex.

"H-Hey, Sakura, are you alright?" Still thrusting in and out of her, Naruto noticed the water coming out from and, just for a second, thought about stopping, but he could sense that he was close to orgasm, so it was too late.

"Naruto, my water just broke!" Obviously in distress, Sakura held into her belly in some sort of attempt to delay her labour. She couldn't stop it, however, and was left to wonder how exactly this situation would turn out. Sex with Naruto felt incredible, but his massive penis was quite the obstruction, meaning the baby would not be able to leave her if Naruto was still fucking her, whatever was she going to do?

"Shit! You're tightening up so much!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling Sakura's contractions begin and squeeze the life out of his cock. He had no intention of stopping until he was done, so he didn't bother to ask Sakura what to do about the baby. He of course was excited that he would get to witness the beauty of a mother giving birth, but that could wait until he came.

Breathing heavily, both from pleasure and the pressure put on her body from being in labour, Sakura tried to relax as much as possible so that she could let Naruto finish and then help her deliver her child. She could feel even more rumbling in her womb now as Naruto decided to increase the speed and force at which he was going, getting closer to cumming with every thrust.

Naruto's cock was still getting the life squeezed out of it as he managed to get more of his dick inside Sakura, utilising the abnormal conditions of her pussy to his advantage and increasing his pleasure by just a little bit. It was here when he noticed something: the barrier to her womb was gone.

Excited, Naruto quickly lost control and started to thrust harder and faster into the birthing mother below him, causing her to begin moaning once again.

"N-Naruto… the baby…" Speaking through her moans, Sakura began rubbing her own breasts in an effort to increase the intense feelings that coursed throughout her body. She could feel her cervix beginning to loosen, but she wasn't sure if it was from Naruto's cock, or just dilation to make way for the baby. Either way, Naruto was going to be fucking her womb very shortly.

"Sorry about this one…" Speaking through moans, Naruto moved his penis out of Sakura's vaginal canal to the point where only his head remained inside, then, he slammed forward with all his might, breaking through her cervix and punching into the very back of her womb. The feeling that Naruto expected was not the one he got, though, as the walls of Sakura's uterus were thick with all kinds of nutrients to help feed the baby, making it so his cock had a softer impact on her womb than it normally would.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed as a surprise orgasm jolted through her spine, sending tingles across her entire body and centred around her womb. She could feel his giant cock inside her most precious place, being held there for just a moment before he began thrusting once again. The last time Naruto had been inside her womb was before she had gotten pregnant, so the sensations had almost been forgotten by her body, but even then, her womb was a much different landscape to what it was prior to her pregnancy.

As Naruto continued goring himself in and out of Sakura's womb, something briefly touched his dick when he was inside, and then he realised—the baby. He momentarily forgot about the new life within Sakura after penetrating her cervix, the pleasure simply too much for him to stay focused on anything else, but the baby didn't stop him, no, he was going to cum, and if the baby had to wait until after then to be born, so be it.

Luckily for the baby (and Sakura), it wasn't too long after that when the sensations of an orgasm finally shot through Naruto's body. He felt his balls contract and begin shooting massive amounts of semen through his urethra and out his cock-hole, quickly painting the walls of Sakura's womb white. As always, his prodigious load didn't just stop at that, given the already expanded state of Sakura's womb, his cum had not reached the same level it usually when he came this deep, and his semen started to flow back out through her vagina and onto the grass below.

Not wanting to waste his cum, Naruto hurriedly pulled of Sakura and began blasting her face and body with his cum. It only took a few shots to completely coat her face and tits, and then another after that to cover her belly and thighs. He spurted a few more shots after this, adding to the already thick layers of semen that coated Sakura's body, making it so that her entire being had been consumed by his semen.

Once his orgasm subsided, he noticed that Sakura appeared to be cumming as well. Then, he saw her gaped pussy lips stretch just a bit wider as the head of the baby pushed through. It stayed there for a bit as Sakura pushed and pushed to get it out of her until finally the rest of its body came and plopped on to the grass below.

The baby's body was entirely coated in Naruto's semen, a consequence of his internal cumshot just minutes before, but the baby came out fine and began crying after it landed on the ground.

Sakura, under immense physical stress, managed to lift herself up into a sitting position and pick up her newborn daughter off of the ground and hold her in her arms. She couldn't see the baby's face, as it was covered in semen, but her maternal instincts told her that the baby was beautiful anyway.

"Sorry about that, I kinda lost control at the end there. But hey, the baby made it alright." Naruto, cock still hard after all of that, watched as Sakura brought her cum-glazed daughter to one of her semen-coated nipples and allowed the baby to begin feeding from her. It didn't take long before this gave Sakura another orgasm, delighted that her baby had finally been born, and in a way she never realised she wanted.

"So, what was her name again?" Naruto asked, forgetting in his post-orgasm haze.

"Sarada." Answered Sakura. She continued to feed her baby as she sat on the forest floor, taking in the pure joy she felt from finally becoming a mother.

Soon after, Naruto and Sakura fucked again, this time with a cum-coated baby attached to one of Sakura's nipples. Little did they know, this would not be the last time Sarada would be covered in Naruto's semen…


End file.
